ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey's Soundsational Parade (Cody Webb's Version)
Parade Units *'Mickey Strikes Up the Band!': Mickey Mouse (with moving lips) plays drums and cymbals on the large float, accompanied by Classic Disney characters — Minnie Mouse and Pluto. Chip 'n' Dale follow the unit on foot. Goofy appears on a smaller float occasionally hitting a large drum behind him. The addition of the float is Jiminy Cricket, Professor Owl from Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom, ''Tom & Jerry, Ren & Stimpy, and The Aqua Teen Hunger Force/Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1. *'Aladdin's Magical Cymbal Celebration (Aladdin Unit): Based on the 1992 animated film. The diamond-in-the-rough street rat Prince Ali dances atop a smaller float in front of a golden gong. The Genie leads his dancing team, which is formed of six harem girls and a golden coin dancer, and Abu bringing up the rear. *'''Sebastian's Calypso Carnival (The Little Mermaid Unit): Based on the 1989 animated film. Princess Ariel and Sebastian ride atop a larger float dominated by a blue and purple maraca-playing octopus. The guest characters of the float are Spongebob and the gang from SpongeBob SquarePants ''and Darwin from ''The Amazing World Of Gumball. *'Donald's Fiesta Fantastico (The Three Caballeros Unit)': Based on the 1945 animated film. The smaller float features a maraca-playing Donald Duck next to his co-star José Carioca from Saludos Amigos & Panchito Pistoles, in addition to the float is the Aracuan Bird, Eduardo from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, charcters of Viva Piñata ''and Speedy Gonzales. With three dancing piñata girls, and two flamenco dancers bringing up the rear. *'Royal Princess Romantic Melodies (Disney Princess Unit): On a Rapunzel’s tower float are the Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Rapunzel from Tangled. Non-Disney princess who are featured on the float such as Odette from The Swan Princess, Princess Peach from Super Mario Bros., Princess Bubblegum and several Princesses from Adventure Time. *'''Simba's Beastly Beats: Characters such as King Louie from The Jungle Book, Simba and Zazu from The Lion King and Terk from Tarzan are featured in this float. Simba stands atop a smaller drum-shaped float before a golden sun featuring the image of King Mufasa. With four monkey dancers, a headress dancer, and 2 dancing stilt walkers. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are guests of the unit. *'Tiana's New Orleans Jazz Jubilee (The Princess and the Frog Unit)': Based on the 2009 animated film. Tiana and Louis the trumpet-playing alligator ride aboard a larger Mardi Gras-inspired boat. Also present on the float as decorations are Ray the firefly, from the same film, as well as Evinrude the dragonfly, from The Rescuers. *'Peter Pan's Neverland Buccaneer Blast (Peter Pan Unit)': Based on the 1953 animated film. Pirates are described as having come out from Neverland. Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the smaller float, which is decorated with giant flowers and humongous mushrooms to make the diminutive pixie appear smaller than the other characters in the parade, is the float of pirates. Captain Hook & Mr. Smee with two pirates chases and few non-Disney Peter Pan around the base of the float, and two butterfly girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone! *'Mary Poppin's Spoonful of Rhythm (Mary Poppins Unit)': Based on the 1964 animated- and live-action musical film. The larger float features Mary Poppins and Bert riding on a bicycle carousel horses in front of the float, finish the Parade with chimney sweeps, Big Moon, and horn-playing penguins riding on a whimsical 2 Carousel horses next to Jolly Holiday Fox Hunter & Fox riding a penny-farthing high wheeler bicycle, and deliver the greatest “Jolly Holiday” of "Soundsational"